That's my Boy
by Speedy Speck
Summary: A captured moment in Reno and Elena's lives, when they prepare their son for his first day of school, Written for 'ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: Sixty-Second Fanfic!...Written for 'ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08'...PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

The young woman's rhythmic breathing gently ruffled the whitened folds of the pillow, whose soft, downy material, had been chosen as the perfect spot in which to nestle her pale, sleep-still face, whilst her beautifully lightened gold shaded locks lay about her like petals surrounding a sunflower.

It was one of those delicately warm mornings, with the air not dense with heated dust, yet neither cold, and numbing to endure, but instead rather light in its temperature, like the tidal breeze sweeping across a sun baked beach, and with this, it seemed somewhat to force her body to remain within its unconscious state for longer than she'd intended.

After the passing of many a lingering minute, the blonde finally awakened, allowing her warm, chocolate shaded gaze to flicker open with an almost serene quality, whilst sending her left hand to brush against the cotton covered mattress, in a familiar search for her husband's warmly comforting form, though when her five fingers came to the end of their journey, and settled upon the neighbouring space, they were saddened to find the place rather empty.

Elena's brow furrowed as she tilted her head to get a better view, and true enough, as her finger's had so rightly reported, the red head was missing, and whilst it didn't worry her in the fearing sense, his absence did make her rather curious, not to mention a little suspicious as, after all, they'd been married for seven years now, and yet in all that time, she'd never known him to rise before herself.

It was then, in a sudden flash of surface remembrance that she realised the date, and in a blur of pristine white sheets, soft pink skin, and chocobo dotted pyjama's, the young blonde leapt from under the thrall of cosy bed linen and dashed across the room, towards the door, whilst making sure to grab her fluffy pink dressing gown on the way.

* * *

After managing, if rather roughly, to pull on the towelled garment, and making her way through the wooden opening, with the help of a rather tight grasp upon the rounded metallic door handle, Elena found herself upon the blue carpeted landing, striding hastily across the corridor thin space, towards the closed door just a few metres from her own.

Her knuckles gave the frame a strong, yet not overbearing series of knocks, before pausing in quiet patience while waiting for a response, though when she received not so much as a grunt or bustle of duvets and bed springs, the young blonde took the mothering liberty to swing open the door and poke her head in side.

Elena's darken brown gaze thoroughly searched her son's bedroom twice over, though she soon found her scanning pursuits to be met with nothing but drawings of various brightly-coloured anime and scattered duplo bricks, not to mention a mass of rather crumpled looking clothes; an untidy habit he'd no doubt picked up from his father.

Before she could give either a scared gasp of panic or a screeching yell for want of an explanation, the young blonde's ears picked up on the distinctive sound of mischievous, and slightly infectious laughter emulating from the kitchen downstairs, and soon, after picking up the pile of dirty laundry, she was making her way down the stairs and through to the origin of unknown amusement.

It would have been an understatement to have said the young blonde had been surprised by her findings, with the near dropping of the juggled garments as evidence, for the sight of her husband, up, dressed and laying out a rather nicely cooked breakfast with her son Elliot busily straightening his blue-green striped tie was shocking enough to force her to come to the assessment that she should indeed be taken to the nearest mental health establishment.

She walked across the room and dumped the carried pile in the washing basket, before approaching the table, with a somewhat expression of curious befuddlement, ''Reno...you...you made breakfast...'' She raised her gaze to find her partner grinning widely at her, to which she responded with a furrowing of the brow, ''Has Elliot been throwing Materia at your head again?''

Reno displayed a batch of mock rumbling laughter, before taking a seat in between his wife and their son, ''...No actually...just...seeing as it's such an important day, I though I might make an effort...besides...couldn't have Elliot here going to school on an empty stomach...''

Elena smirked at his obvious attempts at underplaying his rather sweet consideration, and quickly drew herself behind him, wrapping her robe covered arms around his neck, whilst laying multiple butterfly kisses upon his pale skin, ''Aww...aren't you just the most best, most perfect man there is...''

Although the red head tried his best to remain cool and not show his enjoyment at her praise, he couldn't help but let out a heightened sigh of agreement, ''Yeah I know...but don't spread it around...Rude and Tseng are jealous enough!''

His wife giggled lightly into his neck, before laying on final kiss upon his red tattooed cheek and strolling across to the ready filled coffee maker beside the microwave.

''Daddy...''

Reno raised his previously food focused gaze to view his close sitting son, whom was suddenly looking at him with wide aquamarine eyes, whose coloured rings seemed so perfectly separated into light blue, and deep green, along with a rather large, if somewhat cute, pout, ''Hm?''

''I feel ill.'' The young boy shifted his gaze to his stomach, which he seemed to be cradling, causing a few of his pale blonde strands to fall across his face, seemingly masking its expression from view.

''Oh really...?'' The red head raised a rather suspicious eyebrow, a motion he seemed to be sharing with his mug holding wife, whom was now making her way back towards the table, with more that a glint of amused disbelief flashing beneath his chocolaty hues.

Elliot raised his vision once again, whilst giving a rather dramatic groan, ''Yeah...I think I might have caught...that disease...you know...cancer.''

Elena bite her tongue in an attempt to hold back the bout of growing giggles, ''You can't 'catch' cancer Elliot...''

The young boy's expression wavered slightly at the defeat, though it soon grew confident again as a seemingly more fitting trouble came into mind, ''Oh well...maybe it's that other one...erm...syphilis!''

Before his mother could point out the flaw in his newest diagnose, a rather cheeky, if a little to knowing, smirk played across his red headed father's face, and soon he was nodding his head in both agreement and seemingly deciding thought, ''Well then you better not go into school.'''

''Really!'' This seemed to have cheered up Elliot immediately, though he soon realised his inconsistent pain and quickly returned to his furrowed expression and belly hugging.

''Of course!'' The red head shifted his aquamarine gaze over to his partner for a few moments as if to share some secret plan, before returning them onto his son, ''Instead we'll take you down the doctor's, and he'll give you a nice, large injection!''

The expression on the young boy's face was one of pure priceless shock, his eyes seemingly widening so much they could have fallen from their sockets, which was evidently to funny an image for either Reno or his wife to bear, as soon they were both in a fit of warm, kindly giggles.

Once Elena had recovered, and explained with one honestly comforting look that it was just another of his father's jokes, she lowered herself beside her son, and laid two softly tightened hands upon his smaller shoulders, whilst allowing a soothing smile to grace his delicate features, ''Sweetie...I know first days can seem a little...daunting, but trust me, you'll be fine, don't forget everyone else there will be new too, and it'll be over before you know it!''

Elliot shone her a half cocked smile of slightly cheery acceptance, before letting a wave of childish curiosity wash over him, ''What was your first day as a Turk like mummy?''

The blonde's brow raised considerably, though she managed to hide her hesitance remarkably well, ''Well...it was hard, but also interesting...''

''What about Daddy? Was he nice to you?''

Elena sighed with amused remembrance, ''Let's just say...you're father made me feel welcome in his own...special way.''

The young boy's brow lowered in confused wonderment, before proceeding to turn and search his father's face for an explanation, a silent request which the red head soon abided, rather in ignorance of his wife's disapproving glare, ''I put a live cobra in her desk draw.''

Elliot let a a light hearted giggle before suddenly stopping and looking as extremely pale and fear induced as ever, his mind now filling with the possible images of his new teacher's hiding of dangerous reptiles under his classroom chair.

Seemingly oblivious to his son's new discomfort, Reno reached over to his plate and took a large, crunchy bite of seeded toast, before giving the young boy a buttery thumbs up, whilst attempting a confidently reassuring grin, which looked more demoniacally disgusting that was intended, ''Don't worry about it, it'll be a breeze!''

* * *

After the family had satisfied their hunger, and finished of the remaining crumbs of breakfast, Elena began piling the dishes for washing up, whilst the red head began searching around the various crooks about the kitchen.

Before long he had turned his furrowed confusion upon his partner, ''Laney, I don't suppose you've seen my car keys anywhere?''

The blonde nodded her head slowly, as she gave one plate a particularly hard scrubbing, ''Oh yeah, I've hidden them.''

''Riiiggghhht...why?''

''Because I don't want you driving him there! You can walk instead!''

Reno's mouth gaped slightly as he attempted to form some sort of rational argument, ''But, but I can't, I mean, I-''

His pointless ramble was cut off, as his wife spun around to face him, her rubber gloved hands still covered with whitened, reflective soap bubbles, ''It's bad for the environment Reno! Plus it's only about a ten minute walk...the exercise will do you some good...''

''What are you trying to say?''

Elena smirked slightly, though kept her voice as innocent as possible in tone, ''Nothing...''

The red head's eyes narrowed in a flash of unconvinced belief, and as he backed off towards the table in search of his coat, the blonde did 't fail to notice her husbands desperate attempts to suck in his now, slightly bloated belly, forcing her to smile with a playfully satisfied sort of amusement.

Reno stood leant up against a nearby bollard, as he waited patiently for his wife to finish off giving their son a motherly goodbye, which seemed to include lots of clothes dusting, head patting and cheek kissing, not tot mention a lot of hugging.

''Oh and don't forget that if you need help, just as a teacher, it's what they're there for, so don't be afraid to ask them ok?''

Elena's eyes were wide and panicky as she waited for the son's response, which soon came in the form of a slow, slightly bewildered nod, after all, he'd had to endure her tips and hints lecture for a good five minutes now, and he was pretty sure his brains was lacking the necessary room to hold it all.

Though instead of silencing her with a command, he simply bent towards her and placed a soft, if slightly moist kiss upon her flushed cheeks, which seemingly worked as it received a reliving sigh from the blonde.

As the pair broke away from one last parting hug, Elena flashed her son the smallest of motherly informed smirks, ''Oh and by the way...if your father complains even once about me taking his keys and making him walk a few miles...make sure you give his ponytail a good yank 'kay?''

Elliot nodded his head rapidly, causing his light blonde strands to dance enthusiastically, before running of towards his father, with whom he soon linked hands, and proceeded to skip gently by his side, upon the paved pathway.

Only a few seconds were allowed to pass, before a muffled yelp of pain, which only could be have been emitted by her red headed partner, resounded from around the corner that the two forms had just turned, and as Elena pushed the door to a gentle close, her eyes softened and she smiled knowingly, ''That's my boy...''

* * *

A/N= I know it's not long...sorry about that...hope it's ok though :)

It's been a while since I wrote something family/happy! I have to admit it was somewhat nice to write...light, cheerful, and generally just...nice stuff XD

Oh, and whenever I give couples children I always seem to give them daughters, so for once, seeing as I hadn't given these two a child yet, I thought I would let them have a little boy! Took me ages to decide on a name...I don't even like the name Elliot...mostly because I knew a really annoying one in my dance class at sixth form...but it seemed to stick!


End file.
